onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Woohoot/Predictions on different fronts
So we have plenty of stuff happening simultaneously here, I'm gonna do some predictions for the four major events that are unfolding, feel free to share your opinion. 1. Sunny-Go with Sanji, Nami, Brook, Chopper, Momo and hostage All out attack on Big-mom ship, Sanji wreaks it pretty bad, but I don't think he'll be able to handle both Pekoms and Tamago himself. Brook and Nami may help, and they might be able to wreak some havoc. Although I'd really like Brook be a little more useful, and Chopper as well since he basically did not fight at all in the entire PH arc, but I'm predicting another helpless situation where it's all left up to Sanji (who isn't at his best, unless Chopper managed to patch him back up in that short amount of time), and he starts to get overwhelmed. Although I personally don't like that because Sanji really isn't getting enough credit with his previous clashes with Vergo and Doffy ending the way it did, I'm hoping he'll shine this time round. But I'm pretty sure they're gonna get external aid. There are four possibilities that immediately comes to mind, 1: Aid from a revolutionary ship. If the revos are truly intending to get involved with Dressrossa, I dount Koala and *coughsabo* are the only ones here. Who knows, we might see Ivankov again, and if we really wanna completely destroy Sanji's dignity, what's worse than him being saved by a ship full of screaming Okamas while IN FRONT of Nami? That would be hilarious and extremely sad at the same time. 2: They manage to deal with them long enough while escaping towards Zou, and starts to get overwhelmed near Zou, and is rescued by... Bepo! I mean Heart pirates. Bepo kicks the crap out of Pekoms and we have an all-out bipedal animal battle! I really only care about Bepo, so that's that. 3: A completely random unexpected individual who intercepts. Potential people that comes to mind include Kuzan or Jinbe. 4: Another likely one would be the Kid-Hawkins-On Air pirate alliance since they're after Big Mom to begin with. I don't really have any particular one I'm leaning towards to be honest, anyone is fine. In any case, I believe this front will be dealt with effectively, and for a more long term prediction, I'm thinking they're gonna be instrumental in 'saving the day' towards the conclusion of the arc, potentially arriving back with the Heart pirates when things are getting dire and what not. Afterall, disappearing and reappearing to do something useful has traditionally been Sanji's role. 2. Factory destruction team with Franky, Robin, Usopp, TSOR and Tontata troops This one seems like they'd have the hardest time. Their target is Sugar and Trebol, who are no doubt tough enough. We have Delinger and Lao G heading towards the factory as well. I'm thinking TSOR might show some amazing power despite being uh... A toy soldier. Like with the previous ones, it's likely they will receive additional help. This time round, aid from the revolutionaries seem the most lilely. Koala is already heavily hinted to be the one that will arrive on scene since she just mentioned that she'd like to see Robin again, and we all know that whatever a manga character hopes for, a manga character gets. Especially when they're newly introduced. I'm also expecting Robin to reveal something new about what she can do. Robin is kinda due to some good action as well. I hope she does more than just clearing mobs to be honest. Maybe she'll do a tag team with Koala 'just like they had previously when Robin spent 2 years with them'. I'm also calling for a comical scene where Usopp ends up saving the day, potentially with everyone being turned into toys, and Usopp ends up being the one that knocks Sugar out, and saving everyone. 3. Colosseum First, I'm gonna say that there's no way the colosseum will finish up like it's supposed to with all the drama unfolding everywhere. For the current match going on, my bet is with Cavendish. I'm expecting Beccy to get dropped and reunite with her grandpa. And when TSOR and forces manages to reverse the toy process, cue touching family reunion! Of course, there is a very strong possibility that Viola will get involved and end up at the toy factory herself since I think there were enough hints that she'd be going there herself. So a full scale family reunion might happen. As for the actual competition itself, I'm guessing a change of rules. Since Dellinger and Lao G were summoned away, they might change the rules and have the winner of each block face each other. If that happens, I'm thinking Lucy vs Cav, Barty vs Burgess. I think Cav will go nuts when he realises Luffy is not Lucy anymore, but in any case, I'm betting on substitute Lucy to still win. Barty will probably be beaten by Burgess, but I'm thinking the fights might get interrupted by whatever is happening underground and erupt into pure chaos. Anything after that, I really don't wanna boggle my mind predicting. 4. Law rescue by Luffy, Zoro, Kin'emon I'm almost sure they're gonna get stalled by the Marines. Isshou is gonna be a major bitch, but I'm also thinking the Marines will back off for whatever reasons, and we're definitely not gonna see a full completed battle between Isshou and strawhats. It's still too early for that. I really dunno how Kanjuro is gonna fit in this, but I think he should make an appearance soon. I don't think he's a toy yet, since Kin'emon and Momo still remembers his existence. I don't think anything major will happen on this end until the setting is set for the final battle match-ups. In that regard, I'm personally not convinced that Luffy will face Doffy in a 1v1. If anything, I'd say Zoro is more suitable in facing Doffy. Maybe in all the chaos, Burgess ends up very close to getting the fruit, and Luffy ends up fighting him instead, and Zoro is left to deal with Doffy. But again, i think it's still too far ahead to predict. Ok I ended up making this way too long than I initially expected. Oh well..... Category:Blog posts